scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (ErnietheOrangeMonsterFan360 Style)
ErnietheOrangeMonsterFan360's movie-spoofs of "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: * Jack Skellington - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Sally - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Oogie Boogie - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Dr. Finkelstein - Woody (Toy Story) * Lock, Shock & Barrel - Lazlo, Patsy Smiles & Clam (Camp Lazlo) * The Mayor of Halloween Town - Sebasitan (The Little Mermaid) * Zero - Shoeshine/Underdog (Underdog (2007)) * Santa Claus - King Fergus (Brave) * The Corpse Parents - Bugs and Lola (The Looney Tunes Show) * The Corpse Kid - Yang (Yin Yang Yo) * The Harlequin Demon - Genie (Aladdin) * The Wolfman - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * The Devil - Anger (Inside Out) * The Clown with the Tear Away Face - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time) * The Witches - Luna Loud (The Loud House) and Ash (Sing) * The Vampires - Bob, Larry, Jimmy & Jerry (VeggieTales) * The Zombie Band - E.B. (Hop), Bodi (Rock Dog) & Johnny (Sing) * Mr. Hyde - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * The Creature Under the Stairs - Shrek * Behemoth - Horton the Elphant (Horton Hears a Who!) * Undersea Gal - Red Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * The Cyclops - Flik (A Bug's Life) * The Withered Winged Demon - Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Mummy Boy - Harvey Beaks * Igor - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Jewel Finkelstein - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Pajamas Boy - Himself * Pajamas Boy's Parents - Themselves * The Easter Bunny - Himself * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Themsalves * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Themsalves * Hanging Tree - The Indian Chief Pan * Elves - Various Humans * Mrs. Claus - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Rat - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Hanging Skeletons - Chorus Skeleton from "Corpse Bride" *Creature Under the Bed - Under the Bed (Monsters, Inc.) *Bats - Bats from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *Black Cat - Doom Kitty (Ruby Gloom) *The Ghosts - Ghosts from "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" *The Pumpkins - Pumpkins from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" *Melting Man - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Skeletal Reindeer - The Cat Beast (9), Glurt and Scorpi (Mixels) *Grim Reaper - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Jack-O'-Lantern - Great Pumpkin (The Simpsons) *Old Witch - Witch (Brave) *Medium Mr. Hyde - Deputy Peck (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Small Mr. Hyde - Baba Looey (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) *Frankenstein - Frank (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *The Citizens of Halloween Town - Monsters from "Hotel Transylvania", Skeletons from "Corpse Bride", Monsters from "Goosebumps" and Various "Ruby Glomm" Characters *Sliding Elves - Various "Rugarts" Characters *The Penguins - Penguins from "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Snowman - Frosty the Snowman *Singing Elves - Various "Littlest Pet Shop" Characters *Little Elves - Various "The Smurfs" Characters *Snowball Elves - Various "Recess" Characters *Love Elves - Gnomeo and Juliet *Christmas Gathering - Elmo, Grover and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Asleep Elves - Wendy, John and Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Big Red Lobster - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Gate Keeper - Woody Woodpecker *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Bass Player - Odie (Garfield) *Mrs. Claws - Merida (Brave) *Baby Doll - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Zombie Toy Duck - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Scary Teddy - Zombiekins *Jack-in-the-Box - Monster House *Shrunken Head - Scary Smile (Smile) *Giant Snake - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Man-Eating Wreath - Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Police Officer - Pat Clifton (Postman Pat) *Granny with Pajamas - Mrs. Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop) *Little Girls with Pajamas - The Powerpuff Girls *Kid with Pajamas - Kevin McCallister (Home Alone) *Fat with Pajamas - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Newscaster - Julie Kane (Motorcity) Category:ErnietheOrangeMonsterFan360 Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof